Ayyey ma oma nakho
by Jess Grape
Summary: Traducción. One shot Daenerys/Drogo. M por leve contenido sexual. / . "Mucho hablar" levantó un dedo a sus rojos labios. "Quiero tu, esposa, Dan Ares."


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, A Song of Ice and Fire es de George R. R. Martin (si fuera de mi propiedad, Drogo seguiría vivo y Arya estaría en Winterfell) y el fic es de **_**Farky-fark and the Munky Bunch **_**(link al original en mi perfil)**

**Summary: **Traducción. One shot Daenerys/Drogo. M por leve contenido sexual. / . "Mucho hablar" levantó un dedo a sus rojos labios. "Quiero tu, esposa, Dan Ares."

.

Ayyey ma oma nakho

Por: Farky-fark and the Munky Bunch

Traducción: Jess Grape

.

"_Ayenas_. Cascabel" dijo Daenerys tranquilamente, removiendo las últimas dos del cabello de su esposo y colocándolas al tope de la pila al lado de ellos.

"Cascabel" repitió Drogo suavemente. Ella asintió y llevó sus manos de vuelta a su trenza, desatando gentilmente las gruesas hebras.

Determinada a enseñar a su _khal_ la Lengua Común, Daenerys había estado tratando y hasta ahora, sus intentos habían sido más que exitosos. Tal vez porque la recompensa era tenerla sentada desnuda sobre él.

"_Hake anni?_" preguntó ella mientras sus ágiles dedos se deslizaban con gracia por su cabello negro.

"Dan Ares" replicó Khal Drogo sin vacilación, un leve brillo de orgullo en sus ojos oscuros ante la sonrisa que recibió.

"Sí."

"Esposa."

"Sí."

Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros por su espalda mientras era destrenzado y cepillado lentamente por los dedos de su _khaleesi_. Drogo colocó una mano sobre su hinchado estómago y la miró expectante.

"Nuestro _rihz_. Hijo" murmuró Daenerys, apoyando una mano sobre la de él. "Él tiene la sangre del dragón."

El Khal asintió secamente. "Hijo. Sangre de dragón." Aunque su pronunciación aún era vacilante y su fuerte acento Dothraki era difícil de entender, estaba aprendiendo con rapidez. Bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso a Dany, del cual ella se alejó a regañadientes.

_"Yer eth ezolat atak."_

Drogo resopló. "Mucho hablar" levantó un dedo a sus rojos labios. "Quiero tu, esposa, Dan Ares." Antes, ella había encontrado al lenguaje Dothraki duro y áspero, pero ahora cuando él cambiaba de la Lengua Común a la suya, enviaba escalofríos a su columna vertebral. "_Jalan atthirari anni. Vos ase. Yer."_

"Puedes tener ambos" murmuró Dany con resignación, tomando su mano grande con la suya y colocándola contra su pecho. "Seno."

Las quejas de Drogo fueron rápidamente olvidadas. Su pulgar rozó su pezón, tirando gentilmente de la cima. "Seno" repitió. "_Odaya_." Cuando su boca bajó para aprisionarlo, ella gimió suavemente y enterró sus dedos en las gruesas olas del cabello de su esposo.

"Drogo..."

Su _Khal_ asintió y colocó una mano en su propio pecho. "Drogo." Dany rió tranquilamente y él sonrió por debajo de su bigote. Levantando una mano para trazar la boca de su _khaleesi_, vaciló un momento. "¿Labios?" Aparentemente había retenido unas cosas de previas lecciones.

Daenerys asintió y besó la punta del dedo. "Beso" su voz era un gentil susurró contra sus labios y él la besó con ternura, dedos corriendo por su largo, plateado cabello. Drogo continuó la exploración de su cuerpo y Dany se mantuvo callada la mayor parte, interrumpiendo con una nueva palabra cuando sus manos alcanzaban ciertas áreas. Él repitió cada una de ellas en un bajo murmullo, nunca quitando sus oscuros ojos de los lavanda que mantenían su mirada.

Cuando un calloso dedo se deslizó dentro, ella se estremeció. "Oh, Dioses..."

"¿Dioses?" gruñó Drogo.

Dany le dio una rápida traducción. "_Vojjors_."

Él asintió. "Dioses. ¿Por qué rezar a tus Dioses?"

Sonriendo, Daenerys puso una mano en la mejilla del Dothraki. "No estoy rezando, les estoy agradeciendo. Por ti." Asumió que él había entendido la mayor parte de lo que había dicho porque había una pizca de satisfacción detrás de su cara, normalmente, vacía de emociones.

"Yo agradecer por ti, luna de mi vida."

"Agradezco" corrigió Dany tranquilamente mientras él alejaba su dedo goteante y ella se desplomaba contra su pecho. Drogo levantó su cuerpo inerte del suelo frente a él y la colocó en su regazo, gruñendo de placer cuando ella rodeó su hombría. Terminó rápidamente, gimiendo el nombre de su mujer antes de que colapsaran en un enredo de miembros en la tierra debajo de ellos.

Dany corría un dedo perezosamente sobre una cicatriz en su hombro y Drogo murmuró algo en Dothraki que fue demasiado ronco para entenderse.

"¿Hm?"

Miró a su esposa con una sonrisa. "_Yer_ _zheanae_."

Sonrojándose, ella acarició su hombro con su cabeza. "Gracias."

Yacieron en silencio por un rato, la mano de Drogo viajando con lentitud arriba y abajo sobre la espina vertebral de Daenerys mientras el brazo de ella rodeaba su torso. Llevando su mirada hacia su cara, Khal Drogo sonrió suavemente. "Luna de mi vida…"

Ojos violeta se volvieron para encontrarlo y ella levantó una ceja. "¿Sí?"

Las espesas cejas de Drogo se fruncieron en concentración mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras que buscaba en la Lengua Común. Cuando se dio cuenta que no las sabía, frunció el ceño y miró a Daenerys. "_Anha zhilak yera_?"

Dany sonrió y curvó su mano sobre el pecho de su marido, hundiendo su cabeza sobre la hendidura de su cuello. "Te amo."

"Te… amo."

Ella asintió y besó ligeramente su labio inferior. "Yo también te amo. _Akka_." La mirada fija en sus profundos ojos marrones, ella sonrió suavemente. "Y siempre lo haré, mi sol y estrellas. _Ayyey ma oma nakho."_

.

Ayenas - Cascabel o campanas.

Hake anni? -¿mi nombre?

Rihz - hijo.

Yer eth ezolat atak - debes aprender primero.

Jalan atthirari anni. Vos ase. Yer. - Luna de mi vida. No palabras. Tú.

Odaya - senos.

Vojjors - Dioses.

Yer zheanae - eres hermosa.

Anha zhilak yera - Te amo.

Akka - También.

Ayyey ma oma nakho - siempre y sin fin.

Khal y Khaleesi - Rey y Reina.

_Y bueno, ¿qué tal les pareció? Cuando lo leí, simplemente me enamoré; porque George nunca nos da suficiente, solo juega con nosotros :'( _

_Espero que les haya gustado, ciertamente yo disfruté muchísimo al traducirlo._


End file.
